Mon cabot bien aimé
by Missma
Summary: Ma conclusion est la suivante : la rupture, c'est cool, mais uniquement si vous en êtes à l'origine.


**Note :** Un petit OS sans prétention, sans doute un peu bâclé, certainement surréaliste, mais qui m'a beaucoup amusée dans sa conception. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous durant votre lecture. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>« Aux maux désespérés, il faut des remèdes désespérés, ou il n'en faut pas du tout. » <strong>Shakespeare<strong>.

* * *

><p>On s'imagine toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Bien calé dans notre canapé fétiche, rôtissant comme des bienheureux devant le feu de cheminée, la phrase sort naturellement de notre bouche sans que l'on ait besoin de réfléchir :<p>

« Allons, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! »

Quelle putain de phrase toute faite.

Car ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'une rupture est équivalente à trois ou quatre tremblements de terre, tout autant de raz-de-marée et un chouya d'attaques de sauterelles par-dessus le marché.

Comment je le sais ? Parce que je me suis fait larguer.

Parfaitement.

Mais je le vis bien ! Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Vraiment. Je ne me sens ni trahie, ni abandonnée. Et le fait que j'ai été laissée pour une fille plus jolie n'a pas entièrement brisé le peu de confiance en moi qu'il me restait. Pas du tout. La preuve, je peux encore en rire.

_Ha. Ha. Ha._

Savoir se montrer relative est le premier des commandements des filles larguées. Du genre « allons, voyons, pourquoi se ruiner la santé pour un garçon qui ne se souvenait même pas de la température qu'il faisait le jour où vous avez croisé vos regards pour la première fois lorsque vous faisiez la queue aux toilettes ? » C'est vrai ça après tout, je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas !

Même si notre rencontre s'était faite très loin des toilettes.

Quel était le deuxième conseil, déjà ? Ah, oui. Maudire cette pauvre fille qui avait volé le cœur de votre aimé. La traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, remarquer chez elle le moindre petit défaut qui chez vous ne pourra que prendre des proportions gigantesques, et se réconforter en se disant que de toute façon il perdait au change.

Ouais.

Ce bouquin miteux a-t-il précisé ce qu'il fallait faire lorsque la fille n'avait véritablement _aucun_ défaut ?

Non pas que je me considère comme tout à fait perdue au niveau de l'esthétique corporelle, mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas à tergiverser. Passer d'une blonde d'un mètre cinquante-cinq à tout casser, pourvue d'un personnalité aussi étendue que la circonférence d'un grain de riz, à une rousse aux attributs féminins bien plus visibles que ceux de la malheureuse décrite plus haut, n'est pas exactement ce que l'on peut appeler « perdre au change ».

Mais soit, admettons. Lily Evans a toujours eu une foutue tendance à vouloir tout dominer, à se croire tellement parfaite qu'elle pouvait se permettre de juger tout et n'importe quoi et d'avoir raison par-dessus le marché, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de la lèche aux profs dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, typique d'une première de la classe.

Il n'empêche qu'elle devait faire un bon 90B.

Ce conseil fait donc partie des choses que l'on peut qualifier de _nulles à chier_. En même temps, qu'attendre d'un vieil ouvrage totalement déchiqueté sauvé in extremis des bennes à ordures ?

_« Salut à toi, lecteur !_

_Si tu as ouvert ce livre, c'est que viens très certainement de te faire LARGUER. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette situation peut arriver à tout le monde. Sauf aux personnes exceptionnellement belles, bien entendu. Mais tu dois certainement avoir autre chose pour toi : la couture, par exemple. On ne peut pas tout avoir. »_

C'est à ce moment-là, oui, juste celui-là, que j'ai compris que ce bouquin était une grosse fumisterie. Vu son état, des dizaines de personnes devaient l'avoir survolé, ce qui explique certainement le nombre élevé de tentatives de suicides au yaourt périmé ces dernières années.

De plus, je ne sais pas coudre.

Je devrais le savoir, pourtant, à force : ne pas ramener avec soi des choses parfaitement inutiles à ma vie, tout comme ma mère m'interdisait de récolter des coquillages spongieux et puants dans ma robe parce qu'ils ne _servaient à rien_. Le mot était jeté. Rien. Tenter de m'aider d'un assemblage de vieilles feuilles à l'odeur rance pour oublier un crétin à lunettes ne servait à _rien_.

Couché entre « Le guide des mauvaises manières » et « Comment faire une bonne soupe maison », on ne peut pas dire que la rencontre entre ce livre et moi ait déclenché au creux de mon ventre des myriades de feux d'artifices. A vrai dire, cette rencontre n'était même pas préméditée. Je m'étais juste cachée derrière une étagère pour éviter James et Evans en pleine répétition de « la Belle et le Blaireau » ou, traduction :

- Tu sais Lily, on pourrait sortir un de ces quatre, toi et moi.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était inutile de s'acharner pour des causes perdues ?

J'avais alors reçu ce bouquin en plein sur le nez. Non par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, mais parce qu'il avait bien fallu que l'envie d'éclater la tête de James se déverse ailleurs que dans mes poings, d'où le violent coup de pied en bas du rayonnage et la couverture de cuir défraîchi m'ayant brisé un os.

Encore un signe que ce livre ne pouvait m'apporter que des malheurs, donc.

Fière de mon raisonnement, je l'ai balancé dans le dortoir et j'ai commencé à jouer avec mon pendentif. Cadeau de James, pour quelle occasion déjà ?

- ...

Bon, où était passé ce fichu bouquin ?

**oOoOo**

- Alors comme ça, tu n'es plus avec James Potter ?

Bam. Bienvenue dans le monde de Penny McBloom, reine du tact et de la diplomatie. Amis des phrases propres à vous donner envie de vous jeter dans une fosse à serpents, bonjour !

Que disait Henry Fersen, déjà ?

_« Vos amis seront vos alliés les plus précieux dans ce long et douloureux périple qu'est l'oubli. »_

Tu parles.

Penny n'était pas réellement ce que l'on pouvait appeler une amie, mais ayant passé la moitié de ma scolarité à la conseiller sur ses aventures amoureuses, j'avais pensé bien naïvement qu'un lien, aussi infime soit-il, s'était forgé entre nous. Manifestement, non.

- C'est exact, ai-je souri avec l'envie de planter ma fourchette dans l'un de ses yeux.

_« Si quelqu'un s'amuse à vous rappeler dans quel état pitoyable vous êtes (prouvant par-là même que la Fée de l'Intelligence a bien vite quitté son berceau), ignorez-le. Si vous êtes en train de manger, contentez-vous de faire des petites boules de mie de pain pour vous occuper les mains. Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer »_

Me voici donc en train de rouler comme une conne de la mie grisâtre entre mes doigts devant l'air ahuri de Jill, ma meilleure amie.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

L'avantage de suivre les conseils d'un manuel has been, c'est que ma vie sociale risque sérieusement d'en prendre un coup. Plus d'amis voulait dire plus de _petits_-amis, donc plus aucune chance de se faire larguer.

Il fallait y penser.

- Rien.

Et j'ai aussi sec avalé mes boulettes de pain pour me donner une contenance.

- Tu vas bien ? Ton visage est bleu. Hé !

- Beurk, dégueu, elle a tout recraché.

Pourquoi la mie de pain est-elle si dure à avaler ?

Et, forcément, il avait fallu que James me voit à la limite de mourir étouffée par du pain rassis.

_« Si vous vous sentez à la limite de craquer, c'est qu'il est alors temps de remédier à votre état. »_

Tu l'as dit Bouffi.

**oOoOo**

- Rappelle-moi d'où tu as tiré cette idée stupide ?

- Tu n'as jamais fait ça pour te venger de quelqu'un ?

- Attends, je suis pas dérangée.

Sous-entendu : _toi_ tu l'es, chérie.

Éclairées par la seule lumière des bougies, Jill et moi avions réquisitionné le dortoir des Gryffondor de sixième année pour nous livrer à ce que le livre appelait « la première phase » : faire souffrir l'autre le plus possible afin de se décharger d'une partie de la haine que l'on ressentait.

Bien évidemment, je n'avais rien dit du livre à Jill, tout simplement parce que ses possibilités de réactions se limitaient à trois :

- M'emmener illico à l'infirmerie pour m'y faire subir un examen complet de la cervelle.

- Aller casser la gueule de James pour avoir traumatisé sa meilleure amie (rejoint un peu la première solution, dans les deux cas je suis une laissée-pour-compte déglinguée)

- Se foutre de moi.

N'ayant aucune envie de subir ni l'une ni l'autre de ces attitudes, j'avais préféré garder le silence. Mais allez expliquer qu'une séance de vaudou vous est venue pendant que vous mangiez des chips, vous.

**LEÇON NUMÉRO UNE : LE VAUDOU.**

_« Les amateurs se contenteront d'une vulgaire figure sculptée dans du savon, pour d'évidentes raisons de manque de temps ou parce que détruire un bout de savon est tout de même moins culpabilisant que de faire éclater une superbe figurine de bois. Mais VOUS êtes différente. Vous avez la capacité de vous rendre compte que les résultats seront mille fois meilleurs si vous y mettez les frais. Alors prenez les ingrédients nécessaires et suivez les instructions. »_

Le truc lorsque l'on n'est pas douée en Sortilège est d'arriver à créer un personnage en bois sans faire exploser la moitié du dortoir. Manifestement, Jill avait senti qu'elle devait encore vivre quelques années et m'arracha ma baguette des mains me disant qu'elle allait s'en charger et que non, je n'étais pas nulle, seulement elle avait besoin que je… je… Elle sembla chercher quelques instants et finit par me dire avec tact que oui, j'étais nulle. La vexation était proche mais, en voyant qu'elle était parvenue à un bien meilleur résultat que moi, je remis son exécution à plus tard.

Faisant brûler un petit tas de sauge sur une plaque de bois épaisse, nous nous mîmes à réciter une formule dont l'absurdité m'aurait fait pleurer de rire si je n'avais pas été en train de la lire. En gros, ça parlait de prince, de grenouille, et de femme indépendante qui passait par là avec une énorme massue et qui les écrasait tous les deux sans pitié. Sérieux.

Puisque Jill ne savait pas que cette formule avait été recopiée d'un manuel, je peux dire en toute connaissance de cause qu'elle doit me prendre pour une de ces filles qui, après une rupture, devenaient tout simplement infréquentables à moins d'une furieuse envie de passer pour une péquenaude à ses côtés. Mais, par égard pour notre longue amitié de six ans, elle avait choisi de me suivre dans mon délire.

- Maintenant il faut briser la statue comme ont été brisés le prince et la grenouille, symboles de l'attachement masculin, me dit Jill en me tendant ma baguette. Un petit sortilège devrait suffire, il n'était pas marqué qu'il fallait obligatoirement une massue.

- Tu crois que je peux faire ça ? demandai-je d'un ton dubitatif.

Non que l'idée d'écrabouiller James – même en bois – me déplaise, mais je me voyais mal éclater un morceau de bois au beau milieu de la salle commune, surtout qu'il faudrait ensuite tout nettoyer et risquer de se retrouver face à un préfet. Si expliquer comment m'étais venue cette histoire de formule de batracien m'avait paru compliqué, j'imaginais mal comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir pour la deuxième situation. Prétexter la folie ? L'imaginer en crapaud, hurler comme la femme libre que j'étais et lui donner un bon coup sur le crâne ? Ouais. Je n'aurais jamais assez de ma scolarité pour payer.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, là n'est pas la question. Il faut juste que tu le fasse.

Donc, en gros, ce que Jill essayait de me dire, c'est que lorsqu'un homme dans la rue - que vous ne connaissez ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, ni même de Marcel - vous interpelle et vous dit "hé, toi, jette-toi du haut de ce pont, ça risque d'être trop marrant !", il faut le faire, parce qu'on vous l'a demandé. Je vois.

En levant ma baguette, je me mis à penser à celui qui était représenté sur le morceau de bois, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire. Mais Jill m'ayant carrément mit la baguette en main, peu soucieuse de savoir ce que j'étais capable de créer comme chaos avec ça,je décidai de lui obéir. Tout à fait entre nous, n'exploser qu'un tiers de la gueule d'ange de ce crétin suffirait à me rendre de bonne humeur pour la semaine. C'est en levant le mince bâton que bois que je compris soudain mon T en Sortilèges.

- June ? JUNIE !

J'entendis vaguement un craquement avant d'apercevoir la tête brune de Jill qui me fixait.

En gros, pour vous faire un résumé frappant et imagé... j'avais foutu le feu à un lit en voulant projeter ma haine sur le prince, non, sur la grenouille... rah, sur le machin marron qui me souriait d'un air goguenard. Attends un peu que je t'aie, mon bonhomme, attends un peu.

Nous descendîmes après avoir éteint l'incendie naissant par quelques Aguamenti et c'est le visage carbonisé que je me dirigeai vers la porte pour aller jeter cette poupée de malheur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Le tableau laissa alors entendre le grincement caractéristique d'une entrée et je me retrouvai face aux Maraudeurs.

- Tiens, Owens, qu'est-ce que tu...

Les mots de Black moururent dans sa gorge tandis que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la tête en chêne de James.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

**LEÇON NUMÉRO DEUX : BRÛLER LES SOUVENIRS.**

_« Maintenant que vous avez passé le stade de la destruction faciale, vous pouvez vous attaquer à tout ce qui touche vos souvenirs : les cadeaux qu'il vous a offert, les cartes, les photos, n'importe quoi pouvant vous rappeler quel être abject il a été. Mieux qu'un masque aux cochenilles, mieux que le chocolat, mieux que tout ce qu'a pu vous dire ce satané Sorcière Hebdo, voici... LE FEU ! Indolore si vous ne vous amusez pas à compter au bout de combien de temps votre peau peut sentir le marshmallow (ceci est malheureusement impossible pour nous autres humains, même sorciers), c'est une solution idéale. Pensez à y jeter votre nécessaire à couture si vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à faire quelque chose de décent : sans doute le nettoyage à sec est-il votre point fort, tout compte fait. »_

- Tu sais ce que je fais quand j'ai du mal à oublier un ex ?

Jill mâchonna sa pomme de terre, un air blasé sur le visage.

- Tu as du mal à oublier tes ex, toi ? Depuis quand ?

- Je disais donc, continua Penny en l'ignorant royalement, que lorsque j'ai envie de tirer un trait sur un garçon, je brûle absolument tout ce qui lui a appartenu.

- Même la brosse à dent ? Wow, je t'admire.

- Merci, Lowell, de tes interruptions tellement... passionnantes.

Jill et Penny ne pouvaient absolument pas se sentir et personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Pourtant, elles étaient faites pour être les meilleures amies du monde : une tendance maladive à se mêler des affaires des autres était sans doute ce qui les rapprochaient le plus. A mon avis, il y a une affaire louche de vol de ragots derrière tout ça.

En tout cas, Penny et Henry avaient bien plus qu'un nom qui rime en commun : tous deux me conseillaient, après avoir failli incendier un dortoir entier, de risquer une nouvelle fois la vie des élèves de Gryffondor en jetant dans les flammes tout ce qu'avait pu toucher James. J'espérais secrètement que le "n'importe quoi pouvant vous rappeler quel être abject il a été" ne se rapportait pas à la cuvette des toilettes, car ce genre d'objet serait tout à fait impossible à brûler sans sacrifier une ou deux victimes innocentes. Peut-être Mimi avait-elle fait l'objet d'une scène de ce genre, c'était fort possible. Il faudrait que j'aille lui demander un de ces jours.

- Il est hors de question que l'on reparle de feu devant moi.

Penny me jeta un regard interrogateur et Jill s'étrangla et failli s'étouffer tellement elle cherchait à se retenir de rire. Il faut dire que faire face à celui devant qui vous aviez fièrement déclamé "tu n'es rien pour moi, fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas besoin de toi" avec dans vos mains une poupée vaudou à son image pour laquelle vous aviez cramé un lit n'était pas spécialement ce que j'appellerais un bon souvenir. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas non plus facile à réduire en cendre.

J'allais jeter ce truc, tout de suite. Un vol plané par-dessus la Volière devrait faire l'affaire. Je n'avais pas besoin de papier pour faire le vide dans mon esprit, la preuve : en fermant les yeux, j'arrive parfaitement à entendre... sa voix. Merde.

- Eh, Evans.

- Fous-moi la paix, Potter. Je suis en train de manger, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à vomir sur mes amies.

J'admirais le calme avec lequel Evans parlait toujours à James, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un bout de chewing-gum collé à sa chaussure. Par contre, j'aurais bien aimé lui coller une bonne droite pour voir si c'était pour son joli visage ou pour sa personnalité qu'il l'avait préférée à moi et qu'il me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Parce que bon, si j'avais été un mec je n'aurais pas forcément choisi une psychorigide coincée et intello pour petite-amie potentielle, mais ce n'est que mon humble avis.

Le plus dur dans l'histoire n'était pas tant de se faire larguer que de voir qu'il était vraiment accro, cette fois. S'il avait voulu jouer avec elle, il aurait abandonné il y a une semaine, quand elle lui avait balancé son assiette de pâtes à la figure, le noyant sous la sauce tomate. Ou il y a deux jours, quand elle lui avait jeté un sort de Crache-Limace. Ou... encore avant. Bref, il était soit taré soit véritablement amoureux. Le connaissant, je pense qu'il y a un peu des deux, en fait.

- Donne-moi ça, m'ordonna Jill en m'arrachant la photo des mains.

Elle la jeta dans la cheminée de la salle commune devant mes yeux horrifiés.

- 'tain, Jill, c'était la photo de moi et James pour nos un mois !

- Justement.

Je regardai le papier photo se racornir et se consumer avec un nœud à l'estomac. Pourtant, il avait été clair : juste une relation sans se prendre la tête, pas de sentiments. Il cherchait à oublier Evans et je le trouvais sympa, tout simplement. De plus, il y avait certains avantages à être vue en compagnie d'un Maraudeur. Je ne pouvais pas sentir ses amis mais on s'y faisait, à la longue, il me suffisait de détourner les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie d'écraser sa sale tête contre le mur ?

- Pardon ? sursauta Jill, interloquée de me voir parler toute seule.

- Rien, marmonnai-je.

Je pris alors un tas de vieilles photos et les jetai de moi-même dans l'âtre.

- Autant se débarrasser de tout ça.

- Tu compte suivre les conseils de McBloom ? me demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a jeté la première photo ?

- Ah, mais j'ai fais ça parce que l'éclairage était vraiment mauvais et que tes vêtements étaient affreux, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton pensif. Il ne manquerait plus que tes enfants voient ça.

Oui, comme vous vous en doutiez, Jill était la meilleure pour remonter le moral des gens.

Elle fouilla alors dans le petit coffret à photo et en sortit quelque chose qu'elle regarda d'un air dégoûté.

- On peut savoir ce que c'est que _ça_?

- Je ne sais plus trop, avouai-je en jetant un œil. James me l'avait offert parce qu'il avait manqué notre rendez-vous. Ce sont des herbes qui poussent seulement lors des pleines lunes, dans la forêt interdite.

- Parce qu'en plus d'être débile, c'est un délinquant, grommela-t-elle. Allez hop, au feu !

Elle jeta le petit bouquet séché dans la cheminée qui fit aussitôt entendre un bruit bizarre. Les bûches crépitèrent et une fumée noire envahit la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! hurla-t-elle. Il lui manquerait pas deux ou trois cases à ton cher et tendre ?

- Si on fait tout ça ce n'est pas justement parce qu'il ne l'est plus ? répliquai-je en toussant.

Cette fumée était en train de nous tuer, c'était le mot. Elle piquait les yeux et on commençait à ne plus rien voir dans la salle. On entendit des bruits de pas et des élèves dévalèrent les escaliers en criant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qui a fait brûler quelque chose ?

Jill et moi reculâmes prudemment, d'un commun accord, jusqu'à nous faufiler derrière la bibliothèque. Lorsque la fumée s'estompa, je nous crus sauvées : qui allait pouvoir nous accuser, étant donné que personne ne nous avait vues ?

- Retrouvez-moi Junie Owens, morte ou vive ! Et débarrassez-moi de ces photos !

Ah, ouais. Il me semblait bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

**oOoOo**

Bon, j'en étais arrivée à plusieurs conclusions :

1) Ne jamais suivre les conseils d'un mégalo profondément atteint.

2) Éviter de toucher à ma baguette sauf dans des cas de guerre internationale, et encore.

3) Oublier James par mes propres moyens, c'est à dire en le tuant pendant son sommeil : c'était encore le plus simple.

4) J'ai déjà dit que ce livre était une pure connerie ?

**oOoOo**

- Tu sais, ça pourrait être pire, m'affirma Penny en soufflant sur ses ongles pour en faire sécher le vernis.

- Ah ouais ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en levant ses sourcils parfaitement épilés, choquée par mon manque d'enthousiasme. Tu n'es collée _que_ trois semaines.

_« La chose la plus importante est de relativiser. S'il ne vous a pas abandonnée pour les raisons suivantes :_

_- mauvaise haleine_

_- taille de soutien-gorge peu satisfaisante_

_- intelligence sous-développée_

_- caractère impossible à supporter_

_- yeux qui louchent_

_- vêtement has-been_

_alors vous êtes une personne chanceuse ! Souriez, et allez de l'avant ! Si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous avez coché l'une de ces solutions, eh bien... ce n'est pas de chance. Mais estimez-vous heureuse d'avoir eu un petit-ami malgré tout. »_

Et ça, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le mettre avant que je sois mise en retenue. En même temps, s'il l'avait écrit en première page, il y avait fort à parier que son livre ne se serait jamais vendu. Il n'y avait que des gourdes comme moi pour croire qu'un guide pour mieux digérer sa rupture pouvait fonctionner. D'ailleurs, pourquoi y avait-il ce genre de truc immonde à la Bibliothèque ?

En tout cas, c'était la dernière fois que je suivais les conseils bidons d'un homme dont je ne savais même pas s'il avait réellement existé. J'allais me concentrer sur mes trois semaines de torture, et j'allais même le faire dès maintenant. Me traînant telle une condamnée à mort vers la salle de retenue, je bousculai quelqu'un juste avant d'arriver devant.

- _Aïe_!

- Désolé.

L'élève m'ouvrit la porte et me fit signe d'entrer, tandis que moi, fidèle à ma réputation, je le regardais avec un air de poule ayant découvert ce que l'on faisait à ses œufs une fois pondus.

- Black ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Owens ?

Il me jeta un regard franchement surpris, se demandant ce qui me poussait à venir parmi le commun des mortels alors que je n'avais encore jamais illuminé cette salle de ma présence.

- La même chose que toi, j'imagine. Je suis là pour monter une comédie musicale.

- Je me disais bien, me dit-il d'un air sérieux. A qui songes-tu pour le premier rôle féminin ?

- A moi, bien entendu.

- Tu as tout à fait la carrure pour.

- Que joue-t-on, déjà ?

- Les trois petits cochons.

Après lui avoir éclaté l'épaule d'un coup de poing, je me dirigeai vers une table de libre, profondément vexée. Il s'assit quant à lui à sa place habituelle, près de la fenêtre et tout au fond, se préparant déjà à terminer sa nuit. Tandis que le professeur chargé de nous surveiller s'installait, je repensai au bouquin que j'avais enfermé dans mon placard, bien décidée à ne plus jamais en entendre parler. C'est alors qu'un bout de papier m'atterrit sur le nez. M'apprêtant à le prendre et le faire bouffer à celui ou celle qui me l'avait envoyé, je vis Black qui agitait la main discrètement. Avec dédain, je froissai la feuille et la mis dans mon sac sans la lire.

Un autre papier, ouvert cette fois, apparut devant mes yeux.

"Tu le fais exprès ? Pourquoi tu es en retenue ?"

Je saisis ma plume de mauvaise grâce.

"Parce que j'ai fait du harcèlement sexuel à Dumbledore."

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant, tout en gardant un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je n'avais jamais apprécié les amis de James, pour leur propension à faire tout et n'importe quoi sans se soucier des conséquences. Mais au moins avec Black, on se marrait.

"Je vois, donc tu les préfères plus âgés ?"

"Tout à fait."

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire et lui fis signe que je voulais arrêter ce petit échange. J'avais plutôt envie de suivre l'exemple de mon voisin et roupiller tout à mon aise, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et un nouveau papier vola dans ma direction.

"Non, sérieusement, pourquoi tu es en retenue ?"

"Parce que j'ai foutu le feu à la salle commune."

Il se retourna brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux, articulant : c'était toi ?, auquel je répondis par un pouce levé dégoulinant de sarcasme. Non, sans rire. Qui d'autre aurait été assez débile pour faire ce genre de choses, mis à part toutes les femmes faisant partie de l'entourage d'Henry Fersen et l'ayant manifestement inspiré pour écrire ce gros tas de stupides conseils qui ne marchaient pas ? Plus j'essayais de sortir James de ma tête, plus j'y pensais, tout simplement parce qu'il fallait toujours que quelque chose me le rappelle. Ici, c'était ce crétin de meilleur ami.

Finalement, la cloche sonna et je pus enfin me libérer du regard inquisiteur du brun qui me laissa filer sans avoir le temps de m'interpeller. Avait-il pitié de la pauvre petite fille larguée par le grand méchant James ? Pouah.

En revenant au dortoir, j'eus la surprise de trouver Jill assise en tailleur sur mon lit, feuilletant un livre dont la couverture me rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

- Guide pour les cas désespérés, lut-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai trouvé ça dans le placard où l'on range les serviettes de douche ?

Comprenez-moi : _personne _n'utilise ce placard, préférant jeter ses serviettes n'importe où dans le dortoir. Même les elfes ne les ouvrent jamais, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était allée mettre son nez là-dedans ?

- Euh... fut la seule réponse à franchir mes lèvres.

- Sérieusement, June, on peut savoir pourquoi tu as ce...

Elle s'interrompit en tombant sur la leçon traitant du vaudou, puis celle du feu de cheminée. Pendant un instant, elle ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir. Puis...

- Bon, le point positif est que tu n'es pas si folle que je ne le pensais.

Mmmh... Merci ?

- Après, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

Je restai silencieuse et elle continua à feuilleter son bien, concentrée.

- Ce livre est un concentré de conneries, si tu veux mon avis. Tu lui dois trois semaines de retenue, à moins qu'on ne dise que tu as suivi cette garce de McBloom, et dans ce cas je serai la première à t'appuyer.

- Merci, mais ça ira. De toute façon, si je l'ai caché c'est que je ne voulais plus en entendre parler.

- La Bibliothécaire ne se rendra pas compte que tu l'as emprunté ?

- Je pense qu'elle ne sait même pas qu'il existe, et puis je l'ai pris sans m'inscrire sur le registre.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de laisser échapper une petite exclamation surexcitée. Elle vint vers moi et pointa une page du doigt.

- Regarde !

- Je croyais que ce livre était un concentré de conneries ?

- Sans doute, mais je crois que ça, ça peut marcher. Si après ça tu n'es pas définitivement vengée, alors c'est que tu mérites vraiment l'appellation de cas désespéré.

- Jill...

- Allez, ne réplique pas. J'en ai assez de te voir dépressive, tu es aussi intéressante qu'un vers à soie dans ces cas-là. Dépêche-toi.

Advienne que pourra, comme on dit. Vous êtes témoins que cette fois l'idée ne vient pas de moi.

**LEÇON NUMÉRO TROIS : L'ATTAQUE CORPORELLE.**

- Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, marmonnai-je en cachant de la main la lumière provenant de ma baguette.

- C'est ça ou tu vas le voir en lui disant clairement ce que tu ressens.

- Okay, avance.

C'est vrai, je n'allais tout de même pas aller voir James, lui taper sur l'épaule et lui dire : eh mon gars, tu sais que je suis grave en colère de te voir fricoter avec la rouquine que tu n'as jamais pu oublier même durant notre relation ? Aucune chance. De plus, ce serait avouer que j'ai eu des sentiments pour lui, alors que la base même de sa demande était de ne jamais tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

_« Si vous avez pris la peine de lire mon livre jusqu'ici, je ne vois que deux explications : soit vous trouvez que mon style d'écriture est extraordinaire, et je vous en remercie, soit aucune autre des solutions proposées n'a marché. Vous êtes toujours aussi amère et rancunière vis-à-vis de celui qui vous a rayé de sa vie et... »_

- Comment ça amère ? avais-je grogné à l'adresse de Jill lorsqu'elle m'avait lu le paragraphe avant de passer à l'attaque.

- Regarde ta tête, ça se voit que tu es amère.

- Je ne suis pas amère.

- Alors tu vas leur donner ta bénédiction ?

- Certainement pas. Mais ça c'est être saine d'esprit. Imagine la personnalité pourrie de leurs enfants.

_« ... et vous avez bien raison. Vous êtes trop merveilleuse pour être abandonnée, même si vous ne savez pas coudre. Car soyons honnêtes, si vous aviez eu un quelconque talent vous n'auriez jamais pris le temps de venir jusqu'à moi. C'est une question de priorités. »_

- Sérieux, ce type craint.

- Alors pourquoi tu as emprunté son livre ?

- Je l'ai reçu dans la tête et je l'ai gardé comme on garde un escargot trouvé dans l'herbe un jour de pluie : ça bave, c'est drôle mais c'est vachement inutile et tu te rends même compte à la longue que c'est franchement dégueulasse.

_« Puisque vos expériences en solitaire n'ont pas eut l'effet escompté, il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire : s'attaquer directement à l'ennemi... »_

Nous étions donc en pleine nuit devant la porte du dortoir des sixième année, la baguette à la main et un horrible pressentiment en travers de la gorge, pour moi du moins. Jill, après avoir piqué sa crise quant au livre dont je ne lui avais pas parlé, semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle. Elle adorait ce genre de situations et était elle-même assez dérangée dans son genre. De plus, si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, elle aurait de quoi alimenter les potins le lendemain, ce qui n'était pas à négliger.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, me souffla-t-elle en me poussant vigoureusement.

J'avais décidé de camper dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Et si jamais je remets le feu aux rideaux, tu as pensé aux conséquences ?

- Au moins, tu seras définitivement débarrassée de tes problèmes, dit-elle d'un ton docte avant de se reprendre devant mon air choqué. Oui, non, ça serait tout bonnement affreux.

La baguette en main, je priai intérieurement pour qu'il y ait un minimum de victime ce soir. Au mieux, une. Au pire, six. Jill ouvrit alors la porte avec une infinie douceur et nous pénétrâmes dans l'antre des Maraudeurs - et des deux autres péquenauds de sixième dont on ne mentionnera pas les noms parce que j'imagine que tout le monde s'en fiche. Le truc, c'était d'éviter les sous-vêtements et autres trucs du genre dans notre périple, et ma connaissance du terrain nous fut très utile. J'avais l'habitude de venir voir James avant ses entraînements.

- Allez, lance ce sort, me chuchota Jill avec un soupçon d'agacement, car j'étais perdue dans ma contemplation.

Face à nous, ce crétin intersidéral avait l'air d'un gamin perdu dans ses couvertures. J'avais de la peine à lever ma baguette, mais aussitôt Jill me parla à voix basse de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour reconquérir Evans avant, pendant et après notre relation. Ni une, ni deux, j'abaissai ma baguette sur son visage... et rien n'explosa. Parfait ! L'opération vengeance était achevée. Je n'avais pas totalement décoléré mais disons que nous étions quittes pour les prochains jours.

D'aucun diront qu'il est assez pitoyable d'agir de façon aussi basse, et je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour déverser mon trop-plein de colère et d'aigreur, et la poupée vaudou, qui devait soit dit en passant être la seule chose faite à l'encontre de James, n'avait pas du tout marché.

_« Et maintenant, respirez. Ce que vous venez de faire est mal, très mal. Vous avez dégradé le physique d'autrui de façon volontaire... et je suis fier de vous ! Vous avez du cran, jeune fille ! Sans doute est-ce pour votre côté masculin que les hommes ont peur de vous. »_

- Mais quel débile, marmonnai-je en refermant le livre pour la énième fois avant de le rouvrir, pour la énième fois.

_« Maintenant que vous avez fait payer la souffrance que vous avez endurée, il s'agit de franchir le pont de l'oubli et de tirer définitivement un trait sur lui. Vous avez brûlé ses affaires et démoli une poupée vaudou (avec plus ou moins de succès), il faut désormais vous changer les idées... avec un nouvel amour ! Vous avez bien lu, sortez, rencontrez d'autres hommes, et surtout amusez-vous. La vie est pleine d'opportunités, il suffit de les saisir. Alors sautez dans une jolie robe, ravalez votre haine envers l'humanité, et tentez de reconstruire quelque chose avec un autre. Si vous avez de nouveau les mêmes problèmes d'ici quelques jours... je ne peux rien pour vous. Entrez dans un couvent. »_

C'est sur ces paroles très réconfortantes que s'achevait ce manuel. Il était bourré de conseils en tous genres, comme se gaver de chocolat, devenir obèse et porter plainte contre le dit largueur - je vous jure, ou encore lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de bananiers du Pérou pour savoir si oui ou non votre ancien compagnon de route allait se faire avaler par le Calamar géant, mais je n'avais pas jugé utile de les mettre en pratique.

En entendant les hurlements de James suite aux verrues qui avaient poussé sur son visage et que personne n'était capable d'enlever, en surprenant les chuchotements quant à son parcours périlleux jusqu'à l'infirmerie devant les regards de tous, je me dis que ça suffisait. Il ne m'aimait pas, et alors ? Plus les mois passaient et plus j'en venais à penser que j'avais aimé le personnage plus que l'être qui se cachait en-dessous. La preuve, lorsqu'il me venait des bouffées de nostalgies de notre relation, je pensais plus au fait que les gens me prenaient en bien plus haute estime lorsque j'étais la conquête de James. Désormais, j'étais passée de l'autre côté et je m'en moquais.

Comme avait dit si justement Jill : l'orgueil d'une femme blessée est plus à craindre que son amour.

Et je parvins même à garder le sourire lorsqu'en Septième année, James Potter et Lily Evans se mirent à sortir ensemble.

Mais le plus étonnant de tout fut qu'après notre périple nocturne qui coûta tant de dignité à James, Sirius vint me voir.

- Très astucieux, ce sortilège. C'est une invention ?

- Pourquoi ? fis-je, sur la défensive.

Il s'appuya négligemment sur mon fauteuil.

- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un endroit où l'on peut trouver cette formule, et j'imagine mal quelqu'un comme toi emprunter ce genre de livre.

Glups. Avait-il déjà eu vent de ce manuel par le passé, lorsqu'il essayait de consoler l'une de ses groupies ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Vraiment ?

Silence.

- En tout cas, si tu cherches à combler le manque que t'a laissé ton inaptitude à coudre, sache que je peux toujours te donner des leçons de Quidditch.

- Tu insinues que je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts, c'est ça ?

- Je dis juste qu'il va falloir t'occuper le temps que notre comédie musicale soit montée.

_« La vie est pleine d'opportunités, il suffit de les saisir. »_

Et, brusquement, je souris. Peut-être que cet Henry n'était pas si diminué mentalement que ça, après tout.

Et je partis en bavardant avec Black, en oubliant totalement l'ouvrage qui reposait sur ma table de nuit, sur la page de garde duquel étaient griffonnés ces quelques mots :

_Messieurs L, P, Q et C vous conseillent bien amicalement de lire ce manuel tout à fait inintéressant conçu par leurs blanches mains sous le pseudonyme peu flatteur d'Henry Fersen. Gageons que cela saura vous dérider en ce radieux premier avril 1975._


End file.
